


One Day That's Gonna Work

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RT Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Joel fuel the most interesting argument on the Rooster Teeth Podcast to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day That's Gonna Work

“Welcome to the Roosterteeth Podcast! This week with Gus,”  
“Gavin,”  
“Joel”  
“Burnie”  
“And Gus.” The last one was said by Gus and Burnie at the same time. After that they went straight into discussions. It wasn’t long before Gavin said something completely ridiculous, yet somewhat possible. He didn’t mean to trigger the most interesting argument on the RT Podcast ever.  
Gus agreed with Gavin, while Burnie still thought the topic was dumb. Joel just sat back and waited for the argument to hear up for the right moment.  
“Gavin’s right though! You could, possibly do that if you had the time to dedicate to it!” Gus shouted.  
“But nobody has the time to dedicate to it! They would die before they could finish it!” Burnie rebutted.  
“What if they passed it on to someone else though?” Burnie started to shout something else, but first they heard Joel.  
“Fight! Fight! Fight! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Burnie and Gus stopped their conversation to look over at Joel. “One day that’s gonna work” He said, looking over at Gavin.  
Burnie glared at him and stood up. He then walked over to Gus and leaned down to kiss him where he sat. He heard Joel make a confused sound, and put up a middle finger in the direction he assumed Joel was in. He was too occupied to look up.  
After a bit, Burnie sat back down at his chair and acted like nothing happened. “Twitter’s exploding” He said, looking at his laptop. Joel didn’t talk for a while after that, and Neither did Gus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!Let me know if I made any mistakes, Feedback Is appreciated.


End file.
